4am Forever
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Bella pushed herself weakly out of the car and tried to get to the surface of the water. Her arms felt heavy and her legs felt like lead. Her vision completely clouded over and she sunk into the black oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

It was too late

It was too late. The lorry shunted the little car off the road as it went over the bridge on Route 41 and into the lake. Charlie lost control of the car; the brakes were frozen in place. His wife screamed as the car hit the water. His daughter tried in vain to open her door and remove her seatbelt but she was failing. The blackened water swirled around them, filling up the car. Renee was crying.

'Bella…Bella, darling, I love you,' she cried as the water reached her neck. Bella was sitting in the back crying and pulling at the door handle.

'I love you too mom and you dad,' she sobbed.

'Keep calm everyone, just relax and do everything slowly,' her father, Charlie said in a strained voice.

'Relax, relax, are you freaking kidding me?!' Renee screeched. Bella pushed against her seatbelt and it came free. The water had reached her mouth, she forced herself to remain calm and breathe through her nose. Her mother was full submerged by this point. Bella pushed herself forward to help her. Bubbles of air escaped her mouth as she pushed against her mother's seatbelt. Her mother just looked at her sadly and in an anguished way. She pushed Bella away and Bella embraced her mother as the air escaped her lungs.

Renee choked slightly her face alarmed. Charlie had begun to force his door open but his foot was stuck under the brake pedal. Bella swam into the back, her lungs burning for oxygen. She pushed hard against the door handle and it creaked and groaned even underwater. A few precious air bubbles escaped through her lips in her efforts. White spots started appearing in her vision and she grew dizzy. The door opened slowly as Bella was growing light headed. She took a quick glance back at her parents. Her mother and father sat limp, hand-in-hand, looking deathly cold and pale.

The water was becoming darker and Bella pushed herself weakly out of the car and tried to get to the surface. Her arms felt heavy and her legs felt like lead. Her torso was practically a dead weight. Slowly, what little air she had in her lungs still left her body, her vision completely clouded over and she sunk into the black oblivion.

**Hey guys. I have decided that I will only do ANs an the end now. This is not a long story actually it only lasts five chapters, so this is not my 'long-awaited story'. **

**Sorry guys. This was strange to write since I don't do vampire story. **

**Btw in this short story Charlie and Renee stayed married but they still lived in Forks and Edward still left after Bella's birthday.**

**Love you all guys.**

**Please review.**

**Beth**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I had just finished putting the plaster on a young boy's broken arm when Hilda the current nurse came rushing into the room

I had just finished putting the plaster on a young boy's broken arm when Hilda the current nurse came rushing into the room.

'Doctor Cullen, sir, there's an ambulance just come in. There's a young girl, she's hardly alive. Both of her parents and herself were in a car that was rammed off the bridge on Route 41. Her parents died, she's all alone and very close to death Room 328,' she babbled.

'Call Doctor Jacoby to come and finish up with this boy. I'll go and help,' I said. I ran from the room at human speed. I needed to save lives, Carlisle has said I needed to get out of the house and a job in a hospital was a great start. I had been nothing for the past year since we left. I can't bear to think of her. I hope she's moved on and is happy.

I started walking down the corridor towards room 328 when an overwhelming scent of freesia caught me off guard. Venom pooled dangerously in my mouth. There was only one person I knew with a scent like that and dear god, she had to be safe and not here. I stepped up the pace, she could not be here. Let alone dying. A sob caught in my throat. I suppressed it and walked into room 328. The scent hit me even harder. It took me a moment to compose myself but I could not prepare myself for the sight in front of me.

My Bella looked cold and deathly pale. She was hooked up to so many beeping machines and IVs. She was knocking on death's door. I held a hand to my face. A sob escaped my lips. The nurse who was reading her vitals looked at me.

'It's very sad, isn't it?' she said in a small voice. I nodded but I was trying so hard to not breakdown. I was trying to save her from total destruction not place her in a hospital, dying and all alone. The nurse then told me what had happened and what her current condition was. It took everything I had in me to not sob or rush to her and hold her.

'Can you get my father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen? Room 45, please,' I asked her quietly. She nodded and left the room. I walked slowly and in a measured way, retesting my self control, to her bedside. I looked down at her broken form and I broke down. I fell into a heap into the chair beside her bed and dry-sobbed into her pillow. I couldn't believe that she was dying. There was too much water in her lungs. They were doing everything they could. I could not stop thinking this was my fault.

The door opened and someone walked in but I was too upset about my previous love that I could not bring myself to look up.

'Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry,' the visitor said. Carlisle.

'It's my entire fault. How could I have left her?' I replied.

'You thought it was best,' was all he said. I grimaced. I raised my head from the pillow and kissed my poor Bella's forehead. I gripped the bed railing hard, it crumpled in my fingers.

'I have to save her. I cannot let her die,' I said, sifting the crushed railing through my fingers. Carlisle tapped my shoulder.

'You'll do what is best, son. I know you will,' he said and then he rechecked Bella's vitals and left.

My phone started to ring, so I walked outside to answer it. As much as I couldn't bear leaving, I had to answer it. I flipped it open.

'I'm at the reception desk,' Alice said as I answered.

'No, Alice, don't,' I pleaded.

'Too late, I also know where you are and where…_she _is,' Alice said in a sad voice. I then looked up and she was right in front of me. I closed my phone and put it my pocket.

'How is she?' Alice asked quietly.

'You know as much as I do,' I replied almost silently.

'I have seen by the way,' Alice said. I looked at her but closed myself off from her thoughts. She looked so sad. Jasper came up the corridor and embraced her. She sobbed into his chest. Rose ran at vampire speed down the corridor and held me up by my collar against the wall.

'You idiot, this is all your fault. If we hadn't have left, then she wouldn't be fighting for her life right now, I can't stand the sight of you right now,' she hissed and then she threw me down and threw her herself into Emmett's arms who had just come.

'I could have a human sister, if it weren't for him,' she sobbed into him. I swallowed hard. I could myself breaking down; my dead heart broke into more pieces than it had before. I ran as fast as I could as far away as I could in the time I had. I soon found myself far from civilisation. I dropped down by a fir tree and sobbed, I growled in frustration. I heard my mother's voice in my head.

_Edward Anthony, can you please think about Bella? What will happen when she wakes alone? When another doctor or nurse tells her of her misfortune and her parent's deaths? What will Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett say if you don't come back?_

I didn't want anyone else to be with Bella right now so I got up and ran back. It took me longer than before because I stopped to feed on the way because I knew what my beautiful Bella could do to me. I arrived back and went back up to Bella's room. I went inside and saw Rose crying by her side. She was not aware of my presence. Emmett stepped up beside her and seeing me, he gave me a cold hard look, before rubbing her back and trying to soothe her. I walked out without saying anything, their thoughts were enough.

Esme came up to me and fell into step beside me.

'Thank you, Edward,' she said quietly. I nodded.

'Doctor Cullen. Doctor Cullen, there are some patients for you,' Hilda came running up to me.

'I'm very sorry; Hilda but there's a family emergency, so I can't work for the next few days. I shall come back on next Thursday…Yes a week should be fine, goodbye Hilda,' I said quickly and then Esme and I walked down to my office. I sat down behind my desk and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. Esme sat at the seat in front of my desk.

'I've been such a fool,' I whispered. Esme was behind me now and she patted my shoulder. I knew she was looking at the picture on my desk. It was of Bella and I just before her disastrous birthday party. I opened my eyes and found the picture hovering in front of my face. Esme was looking at it intently. Then the chair shook as she sobbed. I stood and held onto my mother and hugged her. Then I knew what I would do. I knew my life would have no meaning if she…died. I couldn't let her slip away the moment I got her back! I needed her like I hoped she needed me.

I was going to save Bella by whatever means possible.

**Gah! I can totally understand if you guys want to kill me but I have a valid excuse. I was on holiday in Dubai and I forgot to upload my chapters in the documents before I came otherwise I could have updated. My deepest apologies to you all.**

**Right, so most of this story is in EPOV, in fact I think the rest of it is.**

**Love you,**

**Please review, I do love reading them and it makes me want to update quicker. **

**I will **_**try**_** to update on Thursday.**

**Love ya loads,**

**Beth 'Deeply Sorry' Cullen**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

I went back to Bella's room when I was sure that Rose and Emmett had gone

I went back to Bella's room when I was sure that Rose and Emmett had gone. I was still shocked to the core by her pale ghastly appearance. But to me she was still breath-takingly beautiful. I pressed my lips to her cold forehead. A soft chocolate lock of hair swung down over her right eye. I picked it up and pushed it back behind her ear. I stroked her cheek.

'I'm so sorry, Bella, my love. Forgive me,' I whispered, pressing my lips to hers. I could hear the machine monitoring her heartbeat pick up a little. I picked up her tiny gentle hand and squeezed it slightly; I could feel the blood pulsing agonizingly slowly. I brought it up to my lips and kissed it. Her heartbeat picked up a little and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. I ran a finger down her face and the blush increased. I grinned, the widest in ages.

'Hang on in there, love. You're doing fine. I'm here and I love you, I always have and always will,' I whispered. Her lips moved. I placed a finger on them.

'Don't tire yourself out, darling, just rest,' I told her. Her lips twisted into a faint smile. I kissed her forehead. Her heartbeat dropped dramatically and there was a slow and quiet beeping, much like before but slower still.

'No, no, no, Bella, not that much. Come back,' I urged panicked. Her heartbeat became slightly more steady.

'Thank you. You scared me, love,' I whispered kissing her forehead. I checked her vitals and kissed her hand and left. Rose was standing outside the door wrapped in Emmett's restraining arms. Rose was trying to break free; she had a look of pure hate in her eyes.

'Wait until I get my hands on you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You cowardly ass,' she hissed to quiet for human ears and much too fast.

'I did what I thought was best for her,' I replied looking her directly in the eye. She narrowed her eyes.

'But it ended up with her lying close to death itself in hospital,' she spat at me.

'Rose, shush. You could have stayed but you chose to go with the rest of us,' Emmett reminded her. She elbowed him in the groin and he let go in the pain. I stayed where I was and Rose made towards me but a quick snarl from Alice who had appeared beside me with Jasper in tow. Rose turned on her heel, unleashing her death glare that would have any human in tears and wetting their pants but she unleashed on the people who had seen it all before and knew it well. We all stood unaffected as she walked at human pace towards the doors to the stairs.

'Are you ok, Edward?' Alice asked looking up into my eyes. I nodded once and sat down on one of the chairs in the corridor we were in. I leant forward and put my head in my hands.

'What's she going to say when she wakes up? What she going to do when she finds out that her parents are…dead?' I muttered into my hands, knowing full well that they'd hear anyway.

'She'll be very shocked and confused, agonizingly sad for the both of you. She won't be able to accept it at first but she will come to terms with it. I'm sorry Edward,' Alice whispered. I nodded and raised my head. I got up and started pacing the length of the corridor.

'Oh, Edward stop it. You'll wear a hole in the floor,' Alice chided. Jasper rubbed her shoulder, sensing she was tense and anxious. Jasper sent out calming waves but for me, they weren't working. I sat down heavily and threw my head back, glaring at the ceiling. Emmett sat down beside me and folded his arms, all their thoughts revolved about Bella and her misfortunes.

I suddenly got hit by her scent once more and my mouth watered with venom. I swallowed it and got up.

'I need to feed,' I said simply.

'Jasper and I will come,' Alice said. 'Emmett and Rose will watch over Bella.' I nodded, rather thankful that I would have company. We left immediately, well at least after Emmett had assured me that if anything happened he would call me in an instant.

We arrived back much earlier than we imagined.

Emmett had called…urgently.

* * *

Oh jeez. I'm sooooooooo sorry but my life has been far toooo hectic and my laptop got confiscated and still is and this document is on it.

I will update the next chapter by the next Thursday. I will try.

Love you

And I know I've been awful but PLEASE review.

Beth 'Excruitatingly Sorry' Cullen

xx


	4. Chapter 4

I ran slightly quicker than human pace up the stairs to the floor that Bella was on

I ran slightly quicker than human pace up the stairs to the floor that Bella was on. Jasper and Alice had found a quicker way here but I had gotten lost somehow my mind was too busy. Now no one was looking I sprinted vampire speed towards her room but stopped just before as I saw the door open. I knocked and went in without an answer. Rose had collapsed at the end of Bella's bed; she was curled up in a ball. Sobs racked viciously through her body. Alice was curled up in the corner, shaking and trembling. Emmett had his hand on Rose's back but his thoughts were far from her. Jasper was holding Alice's hand but the emotions in the room were affecting him in a traumatising manner. There was a faint beep every minute or more as Bella's heart slowed. Esme came in and saw Bella and felt the emotion in the room and fell heavily into the seat beside her bed, sobbing hard. I was frozen in the doorway, shocked and in burning pain. My eyes were fixated on my…_dying _angel.

Carlisle came last and went immediately to comfort Esme but his thoughts were terribly saddening, for him and Esme it was losing a daughter. It hadn't hit home yet, I was in complete shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't…I couldn't live. Then I heard Esme's howling thoughts:

_She's dead. She's…dead. My darling daughter, my human baby. My son's life and joy. My Alice's best friend. My Emmett's little clumsy human sister. My Rosalie's torment but little sister deep down. My Jasper's little sister. My baby girl's dead. My sweet angelic daughter. How could this happen to her? I loved her so much. But…but she's gone…forever. Dead!_

I snapped inside. Sobs poured from within me constantly. I went to her bedside and picked her up into my arms. I could no longer feel the blood pulsing through her. She was freezing cold and pale as…me. I held her to me and kissed her. Then I laid her back down and kissed her stone-cold lips.

'My angel…is a real angel. I could have saved her. I could have saved you, my love. How could I have done this to you?' I cried. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

'I could change her,' I whispered, beginning to hope. He shook his head.

'Her heart no longer pumps the blood around her body. I'm so sorry, Edward. I really am,' he whispered back. I watched her. Her chest rose weakly and very faintly. I held my breath. She let it out excruciating slowly. Then her chest moved no more. I choked the breath out and then a cold, heartbreaking sound filled the room. My eyes snapped to the heart monitor. It was a plain red line. It signified…death.

I threw my head back and howled in the pain and anguish of losing my Bella. It was all my fault and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**My AN is at the begining because I don't wan to interrupt at the end. This could will be the last but one chapter. So read and review. I do like hearing if you hate me with a strong grudge or if I made you want to throw up or if I made you cry so hard your family thought you were insane. I really do like hearing if you love/like it though. It totally makes my day. **

**Listen to this song either when you read this or afterwards I don't mind but it totally kicks ass! I swear and it's soooooooo sad. I love it**

**Read and Review.**

**lol**

**Lots of love**

**Beth 'I AM Loved' Cullen**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Yesterday I lost my closest friend  
Yesterday I wanted time to end  
I wonder if my heart will ever mend  
I just let you slip away_

4 AM forever

I rolled myself up in my sheets and peered at the clock. It read 3.59 am. I groaned it had only been a minute since I last checked. I couldn't keep my mind off of her and my complete loss. The time passed as if each second was a lifetime. We had taken control of Bella's…well her body and assets. She had no other family alive. We were going to give her a proper burial and…just the thought brought chokes up from inside. I couldn't believe I'd found her and lost her all over again. I wanted to die to save myself from the pain.

_  
Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
Maybe you thought that it was all pretend;  
All these words that I could never say  
I just let them slip away_

4 AM forever

I'd never see that beautiful blush she produced every time I kissed her or touched her. No longer would I see her smile beautifully. No longer would I feel the warmth of her body on mine. I would never feel her lips with the pulsing blood beneath them, press lightly to mine. I would never kiss away her tears. I would never hear her call my name out in her sleep. I would see her eyes stare so longingly at me…ever…again.

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter

4 AM forever

I had stayed for ages by her side after she…died…officially. I called her name out desperately and shook her gently but…nothing. I could have been holding her right now if I hadn't have left. A choke escaped me. I glanced at the clock again. 4.00 am. Another minute in my now empty and pathetic existence gone swallowed up by I'd nevers and what used to bes. I felt emptier than ever before, I'd lost everything to me. I wanted her to hold me and kiss me like she used to. I wanted to be able to feel again.

Maybe one day when I can move along  
Maybe someday when you can hear this song  
You won't let it slip away

4 AM forever

I don't want to forget her and I fear I will. She lasted a little more than a year in my arms but I yearned for her more than I'd yearned for anything in my entire existence. She was my better half or had been until I left but she'd been constant in my thoughts. She was my world, my sun, my complete universe. I loved her more than life itself. I still ached for her touch and her soft warm lips. I'd never wanted her more than at the exact moment I'd left…until now.

And I'd wish the sun would never come  
It's 4 AM and you are gone  
I hope you know you're letting go  
It's 4 AM and I'm alone

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter

I curled myself into a ball and gripped the edge of the mattress; I gouged a hole in it rather quickly. I cursed myself silently. I wanted her to be in my arms forever and a day. Some wretched devil had taken her away from me. I wanted to take his life so much but it was simply an accident. I was so close to having her forever. She'd known I was there and responded and I left again. Bella. My love. My darling. My angel. My everything. I'm so sorry.

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter

I peered at the clock one last time. It was still 4.00 am._  
_

_  
4 AM forever..._


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

It was deathly silent at the daybreak, none of us dared to breathe

**Sheesh, this was hard to write. It made me want to cry multiple times, so I'm suggesting that a box of tissues may need to be handy. This was not originally going to be in the story the last chapter was going to be the end but I thought it needed some closure. **

**Please if you have a heart, review.**

**Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this… especially if you reviewed. Special thanks to **_**CullenObsessive**_** who hasn't yet gotten bored of me…yet. Also to **_**Adorkable91**_**, **_**Khlarka2**_**, **_**cem1818**_**, **_**Socialxxhazard**_**, **_**Quiet and Invisible**_** and **_**Kaosgurl00**_** for all being sooooooooo totally awesome. **

**They all need the credit they deserve.**

**Please review. Love you all.**

**Beth 'Tired and Sad it's Over…AGAIN!' Cullen**

**Xx**

**P.S. I will be back by the summer. Mwahahaha, probably with **_**more**_** cliffies and evilness.**

**P.P.S. **_**CullenObsessive**_** I will reply to your PM right after I post this. It's been so hectic with my sister going into hospital and some wet rainy school trip to a goddamn boring river!! So I will reply after this.**

**Chapter 6**

(Epilogue)

It was deathly silent at the daybreak, none of us dared to breathe. I watched Emmett and Jasper lower her coffin slowly into the ground. I couldn't help but feel that it was a part of me, almost my entire self, being buried with her. Suddenly a heavy rumble of thunder shook the ground. Alice burst into dry sobs and leant on Rose, who was looking at the hole in the ground with devastated eyes. The coffin hit the bottom of the hole almost silently. Jasper stood up straight and drew a hand over his face, brushing away imaginary tears. He took his place loyally beside Alice and enveloped her in his arms. Emmett chewed his lip as he stared at the coffin. His little sister. Dead. Esme knelt beside the hole and threw her flower petals gently over the wooden box. Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder for support.

'Oh, Bella, my baby. I'm going to miss you terribly. I love you so, so much,' Esme whispered before bringing her hands to her face and dry sobbing. Alice turned to face me. I nodded.

'Bella, you're my sister. How can you be gone? I have no one to know my secrets and share everything with. I can't even dress you up anymore. I miss you, Bella…I really miss you,' she cried. Jasper tried to send out calming emotions but it made me feel worse. Rose stepped up to the edge of the grave and Emmett put his arm around her waist, she swayed slightly and leant into him.

'I should have been better to you; I regret it more than anything right now. I'm so sorry about the way I treated you and would give my existence to have you back right now. I'm sorry I didn't come to my senses before and persuade us all to stay. I hope you can forgive me. I really do love you like a sister and I hope your safe and ok right now,' she whispered. Emmett squeezed her in comfort. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder.

'Bells, I can't express to you how much I'm gonna miss your clumsiness and human tricks. I'd give the world to see them all over again. I'm sorry I teased you because of them and I guess im sorry for almost killing you with my hugs. I don't know how the family's going to hold up now you're gone for sure. I sure don't think the place is ever going to seem as bright without you. I'm gonna miss you, little sis, I really am,' Emmett choked out. I nodded at him and he nodded back. Neither of us wanting to say anything else.

'It's my fault. I didn't mean to pounce that day at your party. I regret it so deeply right now. I cannot get over the fact that you should be standing with us rather than below us. I'm so sorry. You were part of all of us and now those parts are being buried with you. I'm sorry I kept my distance but you know how hard it was for me. I'm sorry for everything. I'm going to miss you like everyone else and I'll live with the guilt for eternity. I'm sorry for killing you,' Jasper whispered. I looked at him and shook my head.

'You didn't kill her,' I said simply. Jasper smiled sadly at me and shook his head too.

'Yes, I did and you know it,' he uttered and closed his eyes as he tried to deal with the raging motions and overwhelming pain.

'My dear daughter, I'm sorry it ended like this. I should have saved you and I would have but I did not think it would end like this. You were truly the heart of this family and I am going to miss you terribly. I really did love you like a daughter and truly enjoyed patching you up like I would have done if I'd have had children of my own. I can't express to you in words how much we are all going to miss you, especially myself as you gave me pride and joy,' Carlisle said, a deep hint of ancient grief in his voice. I swallowed hard and breathed in. Carlisle looked at me and sighed. I walked forward to the edge of the grave containing my angel's coffin and…body. I knelt by the edge and looked at it. I swallowed harder still trying to contain my heart-wrenching sorrow and desolation.

'It's ok, Edward. Just let it all out,' Alice's soft sad words made the woe bubble deep inside.

'Honestly Edward, we don't mind,' Emmett whispered, his voice strained. Then I broke and sobs racked strongly through my whole body.

'Oh, my Bella. My angel. I love you so, so much. Words cannot express how much I want you to be with me right now. I need you to breathe and I need you to live. My body is empty without your touch and my mind is blank without your life. I want to hold you tightly in my arms and never let you go. I would give my everything and steal anything if I could get you back. I love you more than the entire world. I'm the most sorry I could ever be that I left, it was an excruciatingly senseless thing to do. I never thought it would come to this. I want to you to know that I never stopped loving you and I'm sorry I didn't and couldn't save you. I love you so much…I love you Bella. I really do. I couldn't think why you would believe my foolish lies, I now realise how idiotic I was. Where ever you are, my love, please find it within you to forgive me. I miss everything about you, your touch, your heart, your blush, the feel of your skin against mine, your heat, your hair, your face…everything about you. You will be forever what fills my thoughts. You will forever be in my actions and the reason for my life and I will try to live for your memory. I just want you to know that I will never…I stubbornly refuse to forget you. Nothing will ever make me feel this way as long as I live. I had been empty for too long, you filled that space and now it has been torn from me. I cannot accept that you are gone and will remain true to you until the end of eternity. I will never ever forget you and I will love you forever and always,' I had started off quietly but by the end I was shouting to the heavens. It was deathly silent at the end. A deep rumble of thunder sounded from nearby. Rain began to fall slowly at first. We remained silent as the rain fell heavily now around us.

'Goodbye, my one and only love,' I whispered. I picked up a handle of drier earth and sprinkled it over the coffin that held her beautiful body. My family followed suit and then we all helped shovel the rest of the earth over her. I laid a bunch of freesias on top of the mound of earth that was her grave.

'I'm going to miss you so much,' I whispered again. Alice and Esme laid lilies on top and Rose laid a small bouquet of roses. Emmett and Jasper had engraved a tombstone.

_Here lies Bella Swan_

_13. 9. 1987 – 30. 3. 2006_

_Truly Cherished Until the End of Time_

_Beloved Sister, Friend, Daughter, Partner_

_We Will Always Love You_

They both placed in at the head of the grave, securely in the ground. I nodded and smiled weakly at them. I couldn't bear to tune into their thoughts, it would be too horrible and I needed time to myself at the moment.

The rain carried on pouring down heavily as we stood watching the grave of my love, Bella. I missed her terribly but it was all over. I would have to live on without her by my side. I would have to stop myself for curling myself into a ball and letting life have me. I needed to stay strong for her memory, she wouldn't be happy with me if I did that to my family. I couldn't let them down again. They'd all lost someone close to them but I guess I'd lost the most. I'd lost my heart and soul.

Something, that as long as I lived… I would never get back.

_**J'ai**____**Fini**_


End file.
